wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wildfire
|-|Canon= Wildfire belongs to WildfireTheMudSkyWing Coding by Sby Do not mess with the coding or character Am I the only one I know Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat' ''Shadows will scream that I'm alone' Description Wildfires scales are a dark copper red that in the sun appears to have undertones of dark rusty orange. ''I-I-I I've got a migraine' ''And my pain will range from up, down, and sideways' ''Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays' '''Cause Sundays are my suicide days' Personality ''I don't know why they always seem so dismal Thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle Whether it's the weather or the ledges by my bed Sometimes death seems better then the migraine in my head MBTI Results Extroverted-33% introverted-67% Intuitive-83% Observant-17% Thinking-61% Feeling-39% Judging-44% Prospecting-56% Assertive-10% Turbulent-90% History I needed a hero, so that's what i became. In a way, I guess. -Wildfire Let it be said what the headache represents It's me defending in suspense It's me suspended in a defenseless test Being tested by a ruthless examiner That's represented best by my depressing thoughts Sometimes you have to experience what you don't want in life to come to a full understanding of what you do want. ''-Mandy Hale'' For most of Wildfires early life, she lived in a quiet neighborhood in the North-East of Pyrrhia near the Sky Kingdoms palace and the Claw of the Cloud Mountains. Some of the time she would go to the rivers and lakes nearby to the spend the day with her mother, Avian, and the little SkyWing dragonet would play for hours with the dragonets who lived nearby, to happy and content with life near the Diamond Spray Delta to realize how sad her mother was all the time. Other times her mother would read her a ancient scroll called 'The Dragon in the Iron mask' under the moonlit trees at night until she fell asleep happily in her mothers wings, happy that the next evening could be spent under the stars listening to tales of a masked hero who flew each night into Pyrrhia's night skies and brought justice to the helpless and fear to the evil. Everything Wildfire wanted to be... as long as she had mommy. Eventually Wildfire and her mother were forced to move to the SkyWing dragonets confusion to another village farther up North and not to far from the Ice Kingdom, and nearer to her grandmother and Uncle Crags homes up in the mountains. Wildfire never got the chance to say good bye to her old friends, and she never saw them again after that, although the happy memories still lingered. Wildfire visited her grandmother very often, a rich SkyWing nobless who had remarried to a SkyWing after her mother and Uncle's own father died from a paralyzing disease and had been kicked out of the army during the SandWing Succession for it. Her grandmother, a spiffy, grouchy old SkyWing, mostly let young Wildfire to her own devices when she was over at her home, allowing her to do whatever as long as she wasn't bothersome. This got pretty lonely for the dragonet after awhile, but she was glad that her half uncles,aunts and cousins were actually over quite often so she wasn't bored for long. Even though she didn't realize that some of her uncles and aunts didn't really like her that much, she still was always happy to see them when they came over for her grandmothers fancy dinners and parties often. After awhile Wildfire noticed that sometimes when her mother came over to pick Wildfire up from her grandmothers the uncles and aunts that were sometimes hanging around would start whispering fervently to each other and shooting cold stares at her mother, and Wildfire wasn't sure if her mother was just not paying attention or she was pretending to not notice in her sad, distant way. She always wondered if it had something to do with her father, and maybe that was why her mother refused to talk to her all together if she brought about the subject, why her mother seemed to have not kept a trace of anything to do with her father anywhere. After awhile, back at her home village, Wildfire became more acquainted with the nearby neighbors, although her mother warned her often to not associate with strangers ever, but the SkyWing dragonet didn't actually see anything wrong with the dragons who lived nearby except they were clearly astigmatic to anything going on with anyone else as long as it didn't have anything to do with them. One old blind homeless SkyWing would often take daily walks around the neighborhood with a light almost blonde three legged fox nearby guiding him safely through the streets. Wildfire was empathetic towards the SkyWing, and he would often stop to talk with the small dragonet for awhile before having to continue on his walk so he could, as she had always understood, check out a good place to stay for the night. Almost a year later, Wildfire was taken to her new school for the first time. Avian had been working a lot more into the night lately, and talking to the her daughter less often too, leaving Wildfire a little lonely sometimes, which mostly meant 90 percent of the time she just stayed in her room or walked around outside pretending she was a bird or that she would go on heroic quest's with a imaginary group of friends to save Pyrrhia from evil dragons. At her new school most of the dragonets were loud, demanding and a little to careless and selfish for taste. Most of the students were SkyWings and IceWings, although their were a few here in their in the mix from the other distant kingdoms of Pyrrhia. Wildfire found herself playing alone again like she did at home when her mother told her to stay in her room and not come out when she was working; Talking to herself, pretending she had friends when she really didn't... at least not really good friends. Wildfire ran from school often to go hide up in the mountains or a hollow near her home. She hated school. She just wished for everything to be all over with it so she could be free, and happy. It was a little hard to come by anything similar in this place, trapped under her families claws. Her salvation came in the form of a young Sand/IceWing hybrid named Ace. Wildfire had been sent downstairs to the front office to take care of attendance for the day when she spotted a older, stern looking male SandWing who was squinting at the head of school, a round female SkyWing named Ketupa. The dragonet with him, evidently his daughter, at least four or five years older then Wildfire, was looking around at the paper cranes hanging from the ceiling and along the tunnel passageways in the mountain school with a dreamy awe. Wildfire handed the crumpled sheet of scroll into Ketupa's open talons, slipping away back to her classroom, and as far as she was aware, Ace never noticed she was their. Months wore on, and Wildfire got to know Ace a bit more better, and they became friends quickly, although the SandWing hybrid was a little wary of Wildfire, but try as she might she couldn't ever really hide her smile's behind her wings. She opened up to Wildfire, and the dragonet learned that Ace was actually pretty funny, and she could be pretty good at acting. The hybrid seemed to have weirdly entertaining, at least to three year old Wildfire. She was open towards most, but in this way that was almost wrapped in a paper thin covering. Ace was fun to be around, and often after school (without her mother's permission, of course, but it's not likely she cared anyway), they would go on 'scavengings', searching the mountainsides for interesting objects and other cool finds she'd sometimes give to her Uncle. Back at home, things had become in different in Wildfire's life. Sure, she had been spending most of her time with her good friend Ace, and she had gotten to meet her stiff, thin father, Cholla's, who actually was sorta nice when she got to know him, although he seemed a little like the type to want to keep Ace under his wing while they flew above the mountains of the Sky Kingdom recording animals and plant life. But she soon realized something was wrong in her family, and it was, as far as the dragonet could tell, something to do with her mother and likely her uncle Crag to. She didn't quite understand, why her grandmother despised her mother so much. One day, after school, Wildfire came home, slipping into their quiet house perched along the side of a craggy mountain overlooking the streets and roads of their village. Avian had been working longer hours on her job, whatever it was, and seemed to never have time to play with Wildfire like when she was younger and they had lived by the ocean what felt like so many life times ago. She wished her mother would just be happy again. Anything to just make her smile at her perfectly good only dragonet. Thats what she wanted to think anyway, that her mother saw Wildfire as a good, not worthless dragonet. Her mother was slumped forward in a pile of blankets in the living room, her thick dark scarves roughly askew around the base of her neck, and her dark navy blue cloak hanging loosely more on one side unevenly. Wildfire asked her what was the matter, but her mother ignored her, pressing her eyes more shut. The small Skywing, who only was up to about her mothers elbow, curled up against Avian's tail, sighing softly. She then noticed a tear sliding down her mothers scaly dark red cheek, and she asked again what was the matter. 'Just shut up.' Avian snapped suddenly, pulling her tail out of the dragonets grasp. 'Go to your room right now.' Wildfire, confused, stumbled backwards and tripped over her thick dragonet wings and tail. She pleaded with her mother, but Avian snarled at her to go away and go to her room. 'But mommy, what did I do? Whats wrong? What did I do?' The SkyWing wringed her claws, blinking back tears. 'Don't call me mommy. Just go. To your room.' She breathed in a rattling sigh, brushing away the silvery tear on her red scales with a claw. 'You sound like a broken record. Get out of here or i'll throw out your scrolls, I'll make sure your not allowed to see that friend of yours for awhile. Can't you see i'm busy? How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me when i'm working?' Wildfire knew her mother was just upset, what about, she didn't know, but she obeyed. For the next few months Wildfire tried to avoid her mother as much as possible, especially when she seemed to be doing nothing at all. Their were times when her mother opened up and acted more like her older self, the one who took her out to ice cream and watched the stars with her during the summer. That was all Wildfire asked for, someone to hang out with, and be happy with, and have good memories with, but those times were few. Wildfire WIP I do not have writer's block my writer just hates the clock It will not let me sleep I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head Relationships ' Am I the only one I know ''Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat'' Shadows will scream that I'm alone' ''But I know, we've made it this far, kid Yeah yeah yeah Avian Wildfire and her mother were never really close in relationship, And she sometimes scares Wildfire, she's never able to tell when she's going to snap and become the mother she has nightmare's about often, and she's realized it was better to just stay quiet and submissive around her mother, just like she had always yelled at her to do, to just stay quite and reasonable and not be the little Crag Unlike her mother, Wildfire was very close to her uncle. The two are almost inseparable, and Wildfire enjoys watching her uncle tinker around with his inventions and blueprints. He was the only one who ever acknowledged her hatching day, WIP Her Grandmother Her relationship with her mother's rich SkyWing mom is... a little confusing. They never really got along in emotional and belief sense, and she was always baffled by her grandmother's hate for her own daughter, Avian. WIP Carmine WIP Ace WIP Her Father As far as Wildfire know's, she has never met him. she doesnt have a relationship with him at all but WIPWIPWIp Aurora Borealis WIp Ivy WIp Alastor Hates him WIP S O N A'S Saburra Wildfire see's this SandWing as a really good friend she can talk to anytime about OCs. Wildfire finds her to be a nice awesome friend and was glad she was one of the first people she ran into on the wiki! Wildfire find's her characters to be super cool and original, and hopes to RP with her more in the future. Bumblebee Wildfire hasn't talked much with this interesting HiveWing much, but she loves her art and two Ocs on the wiki currently. She was sad Bumblebee had to leave the Fanon, but she's happy she got a nice position on the canon wiki! For some reason, Bumblebee has always reminded Wildfire of a mix of Cricket and one of her cousins. She thinks its cool Bumblebee's a INFP too, and hopes in the future they'll be able to talk more often! Iceberry Wildfire has always been amazed on how one person could make as many OCs as the RainWing/IceWing hybrid and still put a decent amount of information on the page. She finds Iceberry to be nice and cool and could actually say she finds the RainWing hybrid to be a good friend to talk and RP with! Inlet Wildfire thinks of this SeaWing as a fun person to be around and loves being in her RPs. Wildfire thinks of her as really really nice and funny and almost a mirror of the side of Wildfires own self she tries to hide by being prickly and irratable. She also finds the SeaWing/IceWing hybrid hilariously comical and enthusiastic (She does see Inlet this way surprisingly!) in this way she doesn't find horribly annoying like most dragons she knows (coughcoughAuroracoughcough). And even though she'll try to hide it, Wildfire thinks it's way cool that they're both left taloned! Vaporwave Wildfire is glad to say she considers this awesome hybrid as a friend! She's happy she can have someone to talk to about Hollow Knight (One of these days she's going to play it!) for what feels like hours. Wildfire first met this pinkish colored RainWing hybrid when she decided to drop a hello by, and she's glad did because she wonders if they'd still have the same relationship as they do today if she hadn't. She has seen many similarities between them when going through her page, and she finds that to be super duper cool! (Yelling at inanimate objects is fun; although it does have its downsides, unfortunately. Yeah... she doesnt do that at all...) Alveare Fyre Sunset Lucina ' I am not as fine as I seem Pardon, me for yelling and telling you green gardens ''Are not what's growing in my psyche, it's a different me A difficult beast feasting on burnt down trees' ''Freeze frame, please let me paint a mental picture portrait' ''Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead And how it is a door that hold's back contents That makes Pandora's box contents look non-violent ' Trivia ''Behind my eyelids are islands of violence' My mind ship-wrecked this is the only land my mind could find ''I did not know it was such a violent island' ''Full of tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions They're trying to eat me, blood running down their chin' And I know that I can fight, or I can let the lion win I begin to assemble what weapons I can find '''Cause sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind' Gallery ''And I will say that we should take a day to break away From all the pain our brain has made, the game is not played alone And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it And keep it frozen and know that life has a hopeful undertone 1539895865034730267947.jpg|Wildfires necklace by Skydream7 x3 thank yeah 1539896017827133772591.jpg|Second pic of Wilds necklace Wildfire is a burning.png|Wildfire without epic background by Fly <3 DE67D7B2-8655-4090-8880-8AEB911689B4.png|Wild headshot by Misty Wildfire2.jpg|Adorable Wildfire headshot by Featherflight! Wildfire.png|A epic headshot by StormTorch! Wildmess.png|Wildfire as a monster by SkyFireStone! 09E5ED96-1904-4851-A28B-2C00077434B3.png Wildfire.jpg IMG 3304.jpg Wildfire aesthetic.png|Wildfire asthetic by MKDragonet!!! Its really accurate; thank you so much!!! WildfireMaskedandUnmasked.png|By PumpkinThePumpkin!!! The mask looks so cool :C Easter Silhouette for Wildfire.jpg|Wildfire silhouette by Wisteria!!! Thank you so much it looks so cool! //Fist bumps// First Stars.jpg|EEEP Wildfire by Verglas!!! Thank you so much!!! Buggy lass.jpg|By Verglas!!! Oooo this looks similar to a cerain HK character ^-^ WildfireWFlowers - ReverbtheDragon.png|Flower crown Wildfire by Reverb!!! Thank you so much! B5965849-1443-47C8-A451-CDF5602359A4.jpeg|(Wildfires Mom,) April's reference by Wildfire EDFF3E2B-B0C8-4D94-B293-2BB9FE9FE374.png|FR Wildfire by Starchaser! Thank you :C 20190604 222756.jpg|Wildfire without accessories by Labrinth!!! Thanks so much! WildfireFR.png|FR Wildfire by Darkmoon :C |-|Emory= E M O R Y Wildfire's scavenger pet and friend she got from Aurora as a very early hatching day present. She tried eating him at first. |-|Reference= Wildfires-are-blazing.png Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (WildFireTheMudSkyWing)